Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a device that attaches a manually propelled wheelchair to a powered scooter. It is simply an interface or connection between a manual wheelchair and a commercially available scooter. The device couples a non-motorized wheelchair to a motorized scooter for creating a motorized wheelchair. The coupling and creating is done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchair and scooter systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchair and scooter systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of powering wheelchairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,250 B1 to Mills discloses a method of attaching a manually operated wheelchair to a motorized scooter. This patent attaches a manually operated wheelchair to a motorized scooter utilizing an adjustable telescoping bar mounted to the underside of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,991 B2 to Mills and Mills discloses a motorized scooter wheelchair attachment device. This patent is for a motorized scooter wheelchair attachment device. Similar to the U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,250 B1, but it requires hardware to be attached to the wheelchair, namely a U-shaped ‘angle iron attachment adjustable bar’ fastened to the underside of the wheelchair.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040000440 A1 to Sawyer discloses an attachment means for attaching a wheelchair to a motorized apparatus. This published application includes the motorized device and wheel that attaches to the wheelchair. The wheelchair is secured to the device via “a clamping means to engage the lower portion of the front tires, rim and spokes of the front wheels of a conventional manually operated wheelchair.”
U.S. Patent Application No. 20100237586 A1 to Dougherty discloses an all terrain adapter for a wheelchair. This patent is for a device that includes a swiveling wheel that mounts to the foot support. The device, being somewhat difficult to attach to the wheelchair, extends the wheelbase of the chair, thereby improving the handling over rough terrain
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,347 B2 to Daka Research, Inc. discloses a wheelchair drive unit. This patent is for a device that includes a wheel, an electric motor, a battery and struts used to mount the device onto the rear of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,728 B2 to Huang, Lin, Konno, Ochiai, Tsuda and Wang discloses a motorized apparatus for towing a wheelchair. This patent is for a motorized apparatus for towing a wheelchair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable device for attaching a manual wheelchair to a scooter that couples a non-motorized wheelchair to a motorized scooter for creating a motorized wheelchair. The coupling and creating is done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the adjustable device for attaching a manual wheelchair to a scooter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling a non-motorized wheelchair to a motorized scooter for creating a motorized wheelchair. The coupling and creating is done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable device for attaching a manual wheelchair to a scooter which can be used for couples a non-motorized wheelchair to a motorized scooter for creating a motorized wheelchair. The coupling and creating is done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.